A Hundred Days, A Hundred Ways
by kygirl101
Summary: 100 chapters. 100 drabbles. 100 words each. All things Ouran. Various pairings, various characters. Yaoi/Yuri. Updated semi-daily. Ratings may change. Warnings, titles, pairings etc. inside each chapter.
1. Iced Cream

**Title:** Iced Cream  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kaoru-centric, HikaHaru  
**Summary:** Ice cream melts when it gets hot.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ouran. I know, I know. You can cry if you want to. Also, I wrote this drabble while eating ice cream! Go figure XD

Ice cream gets warm before it melts, Kaoru reminds himself, watching his brother walk away from him in the courtyard with Haruhi. He's no longer looking at the bulletin board, amber eyes watching after them sadly. Ice cream will loose its sticky frost, then puddle around the bowl, but it won't become an unappetizing mess until much later and much hotter.

Kaoru knows this, and knows that even when the sweetness melts, the sticky residue coating his fingers will always be Hikaru, but not as sweet, never to be iced cream again.

Kaoru looses his taste for ice cream quickly.


	2. Say

**Title:** Say  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Host Club, Kyouya  
**Summary:** If he had had any say in the matter, he probably would have preferred this to be a festive occasion.  
**Rating:** PG—Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** T.T I don't own Ouran!?!??! What do you mean!?!?!?

If he had had any say in the matter, he probably would have preferred this to be a festive occasion, a celebration of his life, not a mournful gathering.

He would have preferred no tears, no eulogies, no black clothing to cover their bodies. It wouldn't have taken place in a cemetery, the whole (rest) of the Host Club wouldn't have gathered at the side of the grave to throw in roses.

If he had had any say, he wouldn't have died in the first place. Not accidentally, not purposefully, and people would still smile.

But Kyouya got no say.


	3. Notebook

**Title:** Notebook  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya-centric  
**Summary:** They are all uniform...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran=Not mine. Ouran=Bisco Hatori's. I'm just...borrowing....

They are all uniform, from the binding to the ruling of the lines inside. Even the penmanship marks are the same length, width and stroke, perfect and neat.

Inside, each sheet is double paged, holding year's worth of information despite the dates that the titles portray. Students, dates, ideas, profit margins, everything.

These ledgers are the key to Kyouya Ootori's success, knowing and scheming and organized and purposeful. Never a miscalculation, never an invalid note.

And once filled from cover to cover, each notebook joins those of its kind in a locked drawer in Kyouya's quarters, seemingly forgotten.

Kyouya is lost without them.


	4. A Good Change

**Title:** A Good Change  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouHaru  
**Summary:** He had the upper hand in the relationship....  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Host Club. It's very...VERY....sad...T.T But Bisco Hatori does a wonderful job with it!

He had the upper hand in the relationship. He had the money, the family, the name, the skills and the knowledge of these facts. She, on the other hand, came from a poor family, with a name that held no meaning and only the perseverance that allowed her to mimic the skills he possessed.

But in a relationship, they base it off equality. There's a heritage difference that only matters to their parents, and feelings that the adults cannot see anyway. The Ootori patriarch harps about the cultural class difference, but Kyouya does not hear him. Haruhi is more important.


	5. Hurt

**Title:** Hurt  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kaoru-centric, HikaHaru  
**Summary:** _Act, act, act..._  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. This story belongs to me.

The redhead retracts as the hot coffee scalds his skin, hissing in pain.

_Act, act, act._

He clutches his wounded appendage and whines, waiting to be comforted.

_Pain, pain, pain._

There's nothing, no hand, no hug, no hold, and Kaoru looks up, searching for his twin. He's not at his side; he's at Haruhi's, teasing her and making her customers laugh and swoon.

_What, what, what?_

His finger still throbs, but he accepts this turn of events and turns to tend to his own injury.

I know it's just acting, Kaoru reminds himself...But why does it still...

_Hurt, hurt, hurt..._


	6. Downfall

**Title:** Downfall  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Summary:** Their every move was scripted.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran's not mine?!?!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?! -cries-

They weren't really fighting, so they told them. It had been a faked fight of course, nothing serious. They wouldn't fight for real, after all. They're Hikaru and Kaoru. They wouldn't actually scream, yell, or throw things at each other. There is no hostility and no hatred in their relationship, and so the two of them bite their tongues and bury this occasion under the rug, along with every other turbulence in their lives and let it grow into the background shadows of pain.

Someday, the Hitachiin's need to make every move they make seem scripted will be their downfall.


	7. Mommy Hates Daddy

**Title:** Mommy Hates Daddy (We Are Family)  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Minor TamaKyou, with Host Club on the side  
**Summary:** Dysfunction runs in the blood.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran's not mine, I guess. I only found this out AFTER writing this, so oh well! XDDD

Daddy loves Mommy! He tells him so almost every day; he buys her flowers, he plays with the children, he dresses up, he does what Mommy tells him to and he is happy about it all.

Mommy hates Daddy. He tells him almost every day; he rejects the flowers, he ignores the children (unless they're naughty), he doesn't care about his appearances, and he never listens to what Daddy tells him.

We, the children, love both our parents very much. Enough so, in fact, to see below Mommy's facade and read between Daddy's professed lines of love.

We are family.


	8. Soul and Heart

**Title:** Soul and Heart  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KaoHaru, Hikaru  
**Summary:** His wife is not his soul mate.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I want Ouran, but I can'y buy it yet...-sniffsniff-

SOUL AND HEART

People give him odd looks when he says his wife is not his soul mate. Some of those looks turn to disgust when Kaoru tells them, _if anyone, it was my brother_, and others turn to sympathy and offer unneeded condolences for his death. Kaoru wants to laugh, but doesn't.

Haruhi will laugh when he tells her, and contemplate, _of course we aren't soul mates. We are more...equals. Love and life are very different after all._

Sometimes Kaoru feels guilty for not loving his wife the same as he had his twin brother. The situations were supposedly different, though, right?


	9. Screamer

**Title:** Screamer  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouKao, Hikaru-centric  
**Summary:** He hates this relationship.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, but I love the KyouKao pairing enough to prentend.

SCREAMER

Hikaru hates that his twin is dating the infamous Shadow King. He hates how Kaoru is distracted during club, how he attempts to bake Kyouya cookies—the commoner way. He hates not being the center of Kaoru's world, not being the only person who understands him.

He hates seeing the hickies that only start appearing after Kaoru got his own room. He hates going places on his own and trying new things on his own and being on his own.

But he doesn't mind being kicked out of his own home, especially after Kaoru, cackling, explained, "Kyouya's kinda a screamer."


	10. Ramen

**Title:** Ramen  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki and Haruhi (and ramen)  
**Summary:** Soo many flavors.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or Ramen, and I'm not sure which one I'm more sad about.

Tamaki stood in awe in front of the commoner's display case, mouth open and eyes wide. He looks like a mix between a puppy and a child, and the strange looks he's receiving makes Haruhi regret brining him out here in the first place.

"Haruhi, look! They have pork and chicken and shrimp flavored, too!" He looks delighted. "I didn't know commoners were so crafty."

"Just pick one and let's go," she tells him, attempting not to fall victim to the puppy dog eyes.

"Just one?" He pouts.

She sighs. "Alright. Pick as many as you'd like."

Tamaki smiles brightly.


	11. Premonition

**Title:** Premonition  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kaoru-centric and Kyouya  
**Summary:** Maybe he was a mind reader.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hosts!?!?!? NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

PREMONITION

Kyouya is always a step ahead of the six of us; he's always knowledgeable about what happens when and with whom and for how much the profit. To us, it's like he knows everything, like he's a mind reader or a time traveler. He's always ahead of Hikaru and mine's pranks, Tamaki's half-baked ideas, Hunny-senpai's cake budget and Haruhi's debt.

I occasionally will ask him about it, but his answer is so perfect that it's almost like he knew I'd ask it.

Sometimes, I think it's funny that the man with glasses can see farther ahead than all of us.


	12. Mother Goose

**Title:** Mother Goose  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya-centric, Host Club  
**Summary:** He really feels like their mother.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I really wish I did...

MOTHER GOOSE

He really does feel like a mother hen at times like these, both hands occupied with the twins' bloodied noses, snapping at Tamaki and Hunny to keep the ice packs on their heads and twinging at the oncoming head ache he can already feel. Haruhi and Mori are both sopping wet, and Kyouya demands that they go change.

He thinks back, regretting not telling them all to not run by the pool and deciding they'd need floaters if they were to ever teach Haruhi to swim properly.

And then Kyouya hates the fact that he actually tolerates (loves) these idiots.


	13. Human

**Title:** Human  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Haruhi, Kyouya, Yoshio Oootri, Hosts  
**Summary:** What does it take to be decent.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Host Club. I am not Renge T.T

HUMAN

Yoshio Ootori dies November 3rd, the month of Kyouya's seventeenth birthday. It is raining that night and again in the morning when the will is read, naming his youngest as heir. The next couple of days, Kyouya has an off air about him and the hosts, curious and bumbling as always, promptly draw him aside for questioning.

"I got exactly what I wanted," the Shadow King says coolly. "Why am I not happy?"

Possible answers buzz in everyone ears and on everyone tongues, but it is Haruhi who answers him with a simple, "Because you are a decent human being."


	14. Cliffhanger

**Title:** Cliffhanger  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Host Club  
**Summary:** We were all scared.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran. Poor, poor Ouran.

CLIFFHANGER

We reach the top of the mountainous cliff just after the white ripples of the splash dissipate. Hikaru and Kaoru are still beating the punks, even if they are already unconscious and bloodied.

Kyou-chan's there, but doing nothing to intervene. His cell phone is pressed to his ear and he's calling for a doctor.

We stand in shock until he turns his attention to us and demands "Aren't you going to help them? Do something!"

We hesitate, but he doesn't seem to care. To this day, we still don't know if he was talking about the pimps or the twins.


	15. Change

**Title:** Change  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru and Kaoru,w ith a dosage of OCs or other characters  
**Summary:** Some things will never change.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do now own Ouran.

Some things will never change. It's been six years, two marriages, five children, two houses, nine cars, five-hundred-and-seven small arguments, three pets and thousands of late night phone calls.

It's been Kaoru without Hikaru, and Hikaru without Kaoru. It's been one without two, A without B, riches without power, and alone without solitude.

They wake up each morning at different times. They eat different food, talk about different subjects, wear different cloths.

But something's will never change, like that Hikaru still parts his hair to his left (their right), and that Kaoru parts his hair to Hikaru's right (his left).


	16. BFF

**Title:** BFF  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya-centric with mentions of the Hosts  
**Summary:** There are no limits on friendship.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do now own Host Club T_T

There are no limits on friendship, Kyouya thinks. No physical, mental or emotional ones, as the Host Club has hurt, drained and taxed him to the point of breaking, and yet they are still the most important people in the world.

There is nothing he wouldn't do for them, despite the reluctant nature he puts on around them. He is no longer just friends to insure what they can do for him, but rather what they have done for him and continue to do for him.

And, although taxed, drained and hurt, friendship is something Kyouya'd do anything to keep.


	17. Fix It

**Title:** Fix It  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Fuyumi and Kyouya  
**Summary:** "This poses a problem to me."  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran T_T It makes me sniffle.

Ootori family gathering happen twice a year, once for the patriarch of the family's birthday, and the other for Christmas. Both of which, he entire family must partake in. The boys from overseas, Fuyumi from her own estate and Kyouya from the Ootori mansion. Fuyumi and her husband sleep in the room next to Kyouya's, then formally exchanging goodnights before parting.

The next morning, Kyouya traipses downstairs, looking extremely sleep deprived and pissy. "Happy Holidays, Kyouya-san." Fuyumi greets brightly. "I trust you slept well?"

He favored his sister with a scowl. "Your bed rocks, hitting against the wall. Fix it."


	18. Hitachiin

**Title:** Hitachiin  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Twin-centric  
**Summary:** It only ever happened once...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, I _am _a fanfiction writer. No, I do_ not_ own Ouran High School Host Club. Yes, you _may_ cry now.

It only ever happened once.

"Hikaru?" a scared voice sounds late at night.

"...Am I Hikaru?" is the response, and both five-year-olds stir under blankets, sitting up.

"I don't know," says the first boy again. "Am _I_ Hikaru?"

"You can be Kaoru," the second offers, clutching for his hand in slight terror. Both sets of fingers interlock, shaking.

"Alright, I'm Hikaru. You're Kaoru." The boys tone is official and decisive, and both relax. "It doesn't matter anyway. We're both Hitachiins. We're twins."

"Yeah," Kaoru tells Hikaru. "Yeah, you're right; identical." And they snuggle under the covers with peace of mind.


	19. Rain

**Title:** Rain  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki-centric  
**Summary:** He didn't hate the rain...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga or anime versions of Ouran. Yes, yes, I know. VERY sad.

It rains Tamaki's first time in Japan, and the depressing droplets are pounding relentlessly against the glass and his hopes. Each pinprick of wet slaps against the ground and the boy across the face; with each splash, restrained tears are sloshed behind his eyes; each raindrop fallen is another hope and dream crushed.

However, the second he exits the airport and is left to the physical mercy of the wetness, the Suoh heir-to-be cannot help but think and feel that every inhibition has just slipped off his body with the rain, as well as every last scrap of personal destiny.


	20. Bloodletting

**Title:** Bloodletting  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki, Anne-Sophie  
**Summary:** In which ancient medical practicies are still used in modern time.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Ouran. I'd make Tama-chan's Mommy all better!

A small blond boy stands directly behind his mother's doctor, obscured and silent as the man works on something out of his line of view. The small mewling sounds of discomfort Anne-Sophie is making are disconcerting.

Tamaki is stricken, unwilling or else unable to move until the doctor strides from the bed and he sticky red covering white sheets and even whiter skin come into view to the boy.

He moves forward as his mother drifts into uneasy, feverish sleep and touches the tourniquet, bringing his hand back to his face and marveling at blood's sharp contrast against his skin.


	21. Indebted

**Title:** Indebted  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Host Club, Kyouya-centric  
**Summary:** He scares them, bluntly.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** No, Ouran is not mine. Go figure. That's why I must post my works on _FAN_. XD

The Hitachiin twins shiver as his eyes glint behind glasses, and they cling to each other in terror.

Haruhi feels a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head and quickly returns to her work.

Hunny whimpers, but greedily clings to Usa-chan and prepares to defend cake with all his skill. Mori is with him.

Tamaki wails, clings, weep, cries, dramatizes, sobs, pouts, sulks, sniffles, demeans, flails, smiles, laughs, hugs, loves, sparkles, acts the idiot, bawls, plays the fool, skips, and all over glows with his own enthusiastic displays.

Nobody wishes to be indebted to, or anger, the Shadow King.


	22. Idea

**Title:** Idea  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** OT7--Orgy-ish  
**Summary:** They had been alone.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I wish. I don't. I wish I could buy it.

They had been alone, so they moved in together. It had been Tamaki's idea, and greeted with elusive agreement.

They had stopped talking, so they started 'Family Game Night'. It had been Hunny and Mori's idea, greeted by laughs and smiles.

They had stopped eating, so they started cooking. It had been Haruhi's doing, and greeted by bemused smiles.

They had been lonely, so they began sharing beds. It had been the twin's idea, and greeted with soft moans and touches.

They had gotten caught, so they became secretive. This was Kyouya's doing, and greeted with a happily ever after.


	23. Cocktease

**Title:** Cocktease  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** TamaTwins  
**Summary:** They knew how to move...  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these beautifully sexy boys...it is very, very sad...

The Hitachiin twins knew how to get a reaction out of the Suoh heir. They knew how to move so they caught his eye, talk so they made him shut up, look so they made him look away.

They knew how to trip him up while playing the Which One's Hikaru game, how and where to tickle him while splayed across a sofa, how to moan just right so that he'd climax. They knew how to hold him afterward, to bask in afterglow leisurely.

And they still knew how to poke, prod, tease and toy with him until he cried.


	24. God Father

**Title:** God Father  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya-centric, TamaHaru  
**Summary:** They danced in his office...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, and I do not know if Haruhi and Tamaki have children, but I figured they would have named their daughter after Haruhi's mom...Yup.

When they danced, she stood on his feet, balancing precariously with her stocking-covered toes on the tips of his polished loafers. They would choose a slow classic waltz around his office, holding extensive conversations with their eyes and smiling in a most uncharacteristically sweet way for him and a charming way for her.

Originally, Ootori Kyouya had been appalled at being named the godfather of his best friend's child, but he could not complain when he and Kotoko played chess, held cultured and indebth conversations about dolls, took long walks around the Ootori or Suoh estates or danced on tip-toes.


	25. Kicks To Kisses

**Title:** Kicks to Kisses  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouKao, with mentions of the others  
**Summary:** Words, actions, telling, kisses.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** My OTP, but whatever...I do love these people, and although I do not own them, I wish I did.

Words came first—lots of them. Words formed sentences of discomfort, abandonment, consolation, unrequited love and the pain of loss.

Actions came second—fewer and less often than words, but none the less important. They dated casually, a cafe or the zoo, sometimes the back patio of their estates.

Telling came third—only once. They told them all at once. Tamaki wailed, Haruhi knew, Hunny giggled, Mori nodded, and Hikaru seemed shocked, but accepted it eventually. They had achieved the eventual status of a boyfriend-boyfriend relationship and reclined as such peacefully.

In the end, kisses cam as easily as words.


	26. What's In A Name

**Title:** What's In A Name  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki  
**Summary:** Tamaki packs for Japan and reflecs.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but I own my own views on this, and since Tamaki's life isn't very well endowed, I figured I should elongate it.

It was interesting to see his whole life packed away in boxes, taped shut, labeled and shipped off to Japan. It felt odd, saying goodbye to his middle school friends, trying to be chipper about all he's going to learn. It was taxing to learn basic Japanese in one month, but he did it, flawlessly.

And finally, on the last night in France, the boy sat in his bland bedroom, remembering and thinking about his new name. Suoh Tamaki—it sounded weird as it rolled off his tongue.

Rene Tamaki Richard De Grantenue was no more. There was only Suoh.


	27. Manga

**Title:** Manga  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki and other Hosts  
**Summary:** Tamaki makes a revelation.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ouran. Yes, very sad. I also wanted to elaborate on some of this stuff, but ti had to be 100 words. Oh well XD

It once occurred to Tamaki that his life was like a manga in every aspect. Everyone was beautiful, the girls were all perfect, nothing was right until Haruhi (the heroine) came along and became their friend. There was also the fact that school never seemed to bother anyone, and that there was subtle but scarring (and over dramatized) familial issues in everyone's past.

Then there was the romance—it was everywhere, including inside him. The constant kissing and relationship problems between his fellow club members proved it.

Yup. His and his friend's lives certainly seemed like some twisted shojo manga.


	28. Timing

**Title:** Timing  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** HikaKao with Host Club  
**Summary:** They discovered this relationships at different times.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, the twins, or the general diea of yaoi...I'm crying, too.

It happened at different times.

Haruhi just felt it click one day as she watched them pull their infamous "act" that dominated yaoi fangirl's imaginations. Tamaki burst into their bedroom to see both boys (half-naked or more) intertwined and sprawled over each other. Hunny invited the twins over for cake, and they continued to sneak away after suspicious glances and always returned looking more rumpled than before.

Mori and Kyouya found out by more direct means. Both brunettes...accidentally walked into the snack room after club and were desensitized forever.

The twins had just known forever, to them, it was natural.


	29. Lasik

**Title:** Lasik  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya and Fuyumi  
**Summary:** He chose glasses.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bisco Hatori's Ouran High School Host Club. BORROWING!!!

Kyouya was five when he had been pronounced with astigmatism. He must get glasses, and seems quiet about it—too quiet. Fuyumi, ten years his senior, offers and alternative solution.

"Would you like a corrective surgery, Kyouya-kun?" she asks sweetly. "You'll never need glasses, and only be bandaged for a few days at most."

He gives her a look. "Two weeks to make up for that week, and my life to make up for the desperate attempt to differentiate myself from my family, you mean? No thank you, Fuyumi-san."

She signs, knowing this was coming. "Alright. As you wish, Kyouya-kun."


	30. Seduction

**Title:** Seduction  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** HikaHaru with Tamaki  
**Summary:** He didn't liked this.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Host Club, or the characters. I'm just using them for my own plottage!

Tamaki was ranting. "You vile, evil, unscrupulous, dishonorable, monstrous, low-down, lackluster, crude, cruel, horrible, soulless, incestuous doppelganger!! How could you!! You—you—YOU!! **How dare you seduce my daughter**—Haruhi is not the type of girl who will allow the likes of you to touch her in ways her _DADDY_ isn't!! It just isn't fair!! You—you—which one are you, anyway? Arg, it doesn't matter, I DO NOT CONDONE THIS UNION!! Make it stop! Break up! No kissing! Daddy says NO!! Are you even listening to me?!"

Hikaru looked up at him, smiling bemusedly. "'Course I seduced her, Tono."


	31. Language

**Title:** Language  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Summary:** They had their own personal way of communicating.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Host Club, or else the twins would never split up like this...Wait...why am I making them, then? oh well, you get my point!

A twitch of one hand inside the other means _I don't like this_. A tweak of the eyebrow with a sly look out of their eyes means _are you thinking like me_? And arm around the shoulder is an invitation, _meaning lean on me—be with me_. And restless tousling of hair, brushing of bangs and biting their lower lips means _this is bad—get me out of here now_.

This is a universal form of communication in Hikaru and Kaoru's world. And now, when those things don't mean the same thing anymore, they feel like they're lost without translation.


	32. Baby A, B, C

**Title:** Baby A, B, C  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** TamakixHaruhi  
**Summary:** She had said no children....  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, nor is it sure that they have three children, but I think this is perfectly possible and so I wrote about it.

She'd said 'no children until I complete law school and have one full year of my career. Then I'll think about it'. Tamaki had agreed, and the two had settled into calculated patterns. However, they didn't count on life getting in the way of their plans.

Kotoko, all flailing limbs and dark brown hair, happened in that second year of law school. Blond Anne-Maria was discovered halfway through that career year, and colicy, sick and tiny Yuzuru two years later.

And although their plans had been disrupted, they didn't mind. They were her favorite mistakes and his pride and joys.


	33. Mother Of Five

**Title:** Mother of Five  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya and Tamaki, with references to the other club members  
**Summary:** He hates nick-names.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, and this was inspired by a dirty joke XDD

Tamaki never did tire of his ridiculous nick-names for his fellow club members, lease of all Kyouya's. In fact, after Haruhi had joined their ranks as daughter, he had taken to calling him 'Mother of Five'.

This irritated Kyouya to no end, but nothing he could say (claiming virginity, male-hood, sterility, intollerance, etc) would make Tamaki shup up. And worst of all, the blond had no idea when to stop talking.

One day, at a facy school festival, Tamaki called across the crowd, "Oh, Mother of Five!!!"

Eyebrow twitching, Kyouya smiled evily and called back, "Coming, of Father of Three."


	34. Lips Vs Tongue

**Title:** Lips vs. Tongue  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouKao with mentions of Tamaki and Haruhi  
**Summary:** He wants to investigate that twitch.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran...But I DO have a general idea of what would happen if I did.

I had noticed, at an early point in the Host Club, that Hitachiin Kaoru smiled often, and upon further inspection, that one corner of his mouth rose before the other. He had unconsciously different facial reaction times that would take quite extensive muscular therapy to correct. It was interesting, a small thing that helped me to win the 'Which One's Hikaru' game in times that Tamaki and Haruhi failed, something that quickly wiped those smiles off both their faces.

It became and endearing quirk, one I enjoyed and longed to investigate if possible in the near future.

With my tongue.


	35. The Piano's Tears

**Title:** The Piano's Tears  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** TamaHaru and Anne-Sophie  
**Summary:** She liked to listen to him play for her.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran...I know--I'm crying, too

One thing she enjoyed most about their courtship had been the serenades, the times when Tamaki had ordered a grand piano delivered outside the Fujioka residence, which he then played late into the night—just for her, even though everyone could hear the sweet notes.

She enjoyed it even more now, four years married, when he would play for no one other than the air, and Haruhi would hover in the doorway in fond remembrance until Tamaki noticed her presence, smiled and played her songs.

She remembers, although not enjoys, the times he cried, playing sad songs of his mother.


	36. Nails

**Title:** Nails  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi  
**Summary:** They stuttered and bit their nails.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime or manga....V.V

The Hitachiin twins were exactly alike at a young age, from the way they talked to the way they played, and the way they looked at people who would not or could not win their game. Except for then they were nervous.

Hikaru stuttered, making his words barely discernable. Kaoru bit his nails, down to the point where his fingers bled. No one pointed this out to them; no one figured it out, and these habits continued into highschoool.

Then Haruhi noticed and told them. The twins froze.

"Th-th-that's not t-t-true!" Kaoru insisted, and Hikaru gnawed nails until he bled.


	37. Child's Play

**Title:** Child's Play  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki and Anne-Sophie  
**Summary:** "Tamaki Play?"  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School nor the Host Club...But I kinda wanna!

"Maman, what are you playing?"

"The piano, Tamaki-kun," Anne-Sophie tells him quietly, running her hands over the keys in a soothing melody that transfixes her tiny son.

He is at that age where everything interests him, where his violet eyes are almost too large for his face and where he is just as likely to crawl as walk.

He is quiet, but clings to the back of his mother's dress with slightly pudgy fingers. "Piano?"

"Yes, Tamaki-kun. A song just for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. The Nocturne Pour Tamaki."

His eyes widen as Anne-Sophie begins that chorus. Then: "Maman...Tamaki play?"


	38. Child

**Title:** Still A Child  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru-centric with Kaoru and Hosts by mention  
**Summary:** Kaoru's the smart twin...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, so don't sue and just enjoy the fic.

_Kaoru was the smart twin_, I told myself; _the brains behind our plots while I was the brawn_. I could have been the smart one if I wanted to, but I did not want the pressure of being intelligent all the time.

I, actually, enjoyed being stupid and idiotic—enjoyed the attention, the occasional sympathy and the way no one expected much of me and I then surprised them.

Others were more ignorant of my self awareness of this fact. _But that was their flaw_, I proudly thought with immaturity.

But who could blame me? I'm still only a child.


	39. Thank You

**Title:** Thank You  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Fuyumi, Tamaki and Kyouya  
**Summary:** She watched them...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, nor any of the characters....But I can pretend, right?

Ootori Fuyumi has no better an idea of what to make of Suoh Tamaki than her fourteen-year-old brother, and no inclination of how to get rid of him. So she watches, observing the transformation in young Kyouya, debating if this French halfer was any good for the Ootori name and plotting her revenge for if he hurt her brother.

But...it was a good transformation, bringing Kyouya out of his restricted box, and now Suoh Tamaki is one of Kyouya's personal family, always over and making smiles an everyday commodity.

And now, all Fuyumi wants to do is say '_thank you'_.


	40. The Wet Ribbon

**Title:** The Wet Ribbon  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Onesidded RengexKyouya  
**Summary:** Heal the heart.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but I have enough le-way to make Renge crazy! ^^

Renge does not deny that Kyouya Ootori broke her heart, a heart she likes to envision similar to the pink ribbon in her hair, delicate and silken. A heart that can only be mended by slinking into a bubble bath fully clothed and floating underwater until her lungs screams the way she longs to.

The ribbon is soaking and saggy when she reemerges, wiping bubbles from her face and determinedly not crying. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here...

The phone then rings. Kyouya. Asking for the tape they recorded the day before.

Renge sighed. "...I knew you'd ask."


	41. Blueberry

**Title:** Blueberry  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hunny and Chika  
**Summary:** He hates blueberry.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own cake, Ouran, Hunny or his brother.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka liked almost every flavor of cake that existed, almost to the point he'd gladly sacrifice his life for all his favorites at once.

His favorite was strawberry, followed by vanilla, and then chocolate. Then came devil's food, angle's food, shortcake (it had strawberries), Funfettie, German Chocolate, carrot cake, chocolate caramel, pistachio, brownie cake, lemon cake, blackberry, raspberry filled vanilla, ice-cream cake, and cup cakes.

But he hated blueberry. Or rather, he wouldn't eat it. It was Yasuchika's favorite flavor—or at least had been—and when his younger brother had declared 'stay-away', Hunny had taken him to heart.


	42. Of Yaoi And Paddles

**Title:** Of Yaoi and Paddles  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki (vauge HikaTamaKao)  
**Summary:** Why would they bring something like that into the club!?!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I saw Yaoi paddles...I must own some...But I don't own Ouran...-cries-

Tamaki stared in shock at the Hitachiin twins and the crowd of girls crowded around them, giggling themselves silly over the objects both boys held. Yaoi paddles. One side reading 'uke, yaoi paddle, softcore side' and the other reading 'seme, yaoi paddle, hardcore side'. Two paddles, one in Hikaru and one in Kaoru's hand.

"What..." his mouth was dry. "What are those!?!?!' Tamaki demanded, approaching them.

They continued to grin, and spoke in unison. "Merchandising—like Kyouya-senpai, to raise a profit." And somehow, they grins became a degree evil-er.

"Hey Tono," one chorused, looking at his twin maliciously. "_Bend over_."


	43. Insensitive

**Title:** Insensitive  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya  
**Summary:** It was anot a trait that could be taught...  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if any of the Ouran cast I want to own, it's Kyouya...Sadly, he belongs to Bisco Hatori...

Kyouya Ootori's uncaring disposition was not something that could be learned, only breed into a person with countless insults and disagreement, both of which were key parts of Kyouya's upbringing. He insisted that this Spartan education in socialization was what made him who he was that day, and that he would not change that for anything, else he would not be a true Ootori.

That was why, when people called him all manner of names ("bastard", "Heartless", "cold", "cruel", "mean", "jerk") behind his back, Kyouya would favor them with indifferent stares, as if he were saying _'and your point its?'_


	44. Bittersweet

**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouTama (finally XD)  
**Summary:** They both must, eventually, grow up.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but I have my own personal views of it and the first ammendment gives me the right to publish this XD

Tamaki lay on Kyouya's bed, smelling of clean laundry (and most importantly, Kyouya). His muscles tingle as he toys with the ring from the bedside table—Kyouya's ring, which he will eventually give to a nameless wife.

He is alone, having learned of his inheritance as the Suoh heir, and that an heir of his own was required. It was a day that they both knew was coming, and one met with a bittersweet meeting—for the last time.

There was no more '_personal merit'_, no more '_mon-ami'_, no more '_I-love-you's_. That night, they met as 'lovers', and departed 'just-friends'.


	45. Friendly Photos

**Title:** Friendly Photos  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuzuru and Tamaki, Hosts  
**Summary:** He is astonished at his son's acomplishments.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sniffle or snark--but Bisco Hatori is the rightful owner of Ouran, and she does a pretty good job with it!

There is a photo on his desk; one that never ceases to amaze him. What a wonderful job Tamaki has done, roping heirs to the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin and Ootori Zabitsu corp into a group of friends--actual friends, not those public facaded relationships so many others portrayed. Yuzuru himself didn't have the pleasure of that freedom, nor the independence Tamaki seemed to gain from these people, and perhaps if he had, certain events in his past (namely his untimely marriage) could have been avoided.

Gazing at the photo resignedly, the man can't help thinking, _'Im proud of you, Tamaki.'_


	46. Kotatsu

**Title:** Kotatsu  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya and Tamaki  
**Summary:** He took him in.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor the characters, but it's fun to pretend, isn't it?

Rejection had been breed into him; don't waste time on schemes that will yield fruitless results. Even so, when Tamaki's grandmother rejected him in the worse way (he would still profess - smiling - that she is a wonderful, lovely woman) Kyouya couldn't say no, and never required Tamaki saying 'thank-you'.

At length, they didn't talk about it - not then, now, or later - knowing this impromptu arrangement couldn't last forever, even if they wished it could. After all, it had been Kyouya who had given him his own room, with his own kotatsu.


	47. Pretenses

**Title:** Pretenses  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kyouya, Haruhi, Tamaki  
**Summary:** Somewhere along the line of kotatsu celebrations, Haruhi joined them.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Can't you just imagine this?!?!? (Anyway, I do not own Ouran!)

It's only around their kotatsu, warmed by the hot-pot and shared body heat under blankets, that Ootori Kyouya drops his unaffected mask and becomes a scary human being. Haruhi and Tamaki, despite the warmth, shiver.

Kyouya becomes mean, purposefully rude, relishing in the reactions he gets from subtle insults, and positively uncouth, all his pretenses of public and social chivalry. He is, seemingly, and actually teenager - a child - and this causes Haruhi to laugh and, for a second, Kyouya seems ready to withdraw and restrain himself again. But they protest, insisting that they: 'like you better this way...It's more...Human."


	48. Subtle Art of Substitution

**Title:** The Subtle Art of Substitution  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Purely physical KyouKao, with onesided KyouTama and HikaKao  
**Summary:** They are face to face, but do not see each other.  
**Rating:** M OKAY!!! MMMMMMMM!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, for -if I did - there would be more twins and more hawt KyouKao action!

Kaoru rides Kyouya, the two of them face to face without really seeing each other; choosing instead to close their eyes and envision that who they truly desire to do these things with. It is a simple matter of remembrance and imagination and substitution. Kaoru for Tamaki; Kyouya for Hikaru.

When the two reach a climax, the red head lets out a guttural moan on the brink of a scream, hissing out a low, hitched "H-Hika-_ru_!" Anyone else might have taken offense at that, but Kyouya takes it in strife, returning the favor to Kaoru who ignores his moan of "Tamaki..."


	49. Our Waltz

**Title:** Our Waltz  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouHaruTama  
**Summary:** Their dance is curved.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ouran. V.V Tis sad...This one is kinda a follow-up to Kotatsu and Pretenses, just because I wrote them around the same time, with the same story in mind...

They dance in a slow waltz, a series of _onetwothree_ steps that are round and twisted when compared to the straight-line the others tread.

One - they barely brush, the commoner, the outcast, and the protege. They intermingle with those that'll hear them, or will prove to be influential.

Two - they are happily, communally, smartly, outcasted-ly drunk off of fine wines, smiling idiotically and being entirely over-friendly.

Three - they are falling asleep; Tamaki's head in Kyouya's lap, Kyouya's head nodding onto Haruhi's shoulder, and Haruhi's cheek pressed into dark hair. Their eyelids droop as music continuously plays:

_Onetwothree_


	50. Quiet

**Title:** Quiet  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mori, with mentions of Satoshi and references to Hunny  
**Summary:** It is a choice.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** V.V Ouran is not mine. I have never claimed that it is, and I do not claim thus now.

A thing that few see and fewer understand is that he does not have to be silent. No, by no means is he forced to - like some of those simple-minded girls believe - by his devotion, nor is it a rite of passage in the Morinozuka line (after all, Satoshi talks up storms) and it is not a birth defect.

The thing is, Morinozuka Takashi likes being quiet, and enjoys when the silence is shared around him. Facial expressions were always more meaningful, and eyes were more expressive than words. So, when others speak, Takashi simply listens. And watches them.


	51. Likelihood

**Title:** Likelihood  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Twin-centric, with splashes of the Hosts  
**Summary:** No one could tell them apart.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Host Club....Yet...((Not my best, but I needed an update))

The likelihood of more than one person persisting with this stupid game was less than zero after Tamaki, they figured.

The chance of more than two people persisting with their idiotic game was a little over zero after Haruhi, they decided.

The possibility of more than three people playing their 'funny games' was less than ten percent after Kyouya, they thought.

The idea of over four people ever surviving the game was under twenty-five percent after Hunny-senpai. Then fifty percent after Mori-senpai, they convinced themselves.

Though...Truthfully...The likelihood of being identified, after that, became all the more likely.


	52. Addictive

**Title:** Addictive  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** TamaKyou  
**Summary:** "My own personal brand of heroin..." Because Twilight sucks, and this is how a drug/relationship drabble is done.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tamaki/Kyouya, nor Host Club; but I do own these words...They are mine.

This is not a compulsion, nor an addiction. Because an addiction is something you can't quit easily, and, as Kyouya Ootori, he can always quit things easily. Just...not Tamaki Suoh. For the strangest of reasons. It is something that cannot be helped. And, appropriately, Kyouya hates that fact.

He doesn't know what to do about it, though. Because every time he touches-sees-or-tastes the blond, that (he finally admits) addiction grows, and he wants it more, and more. Maybe...Maybe he should...not cut addictive personality out, and let these positive side effects that are Tamaki Suoh effect him.


	53. House

**Title:** House  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Summary:** While Hikaru sleeps, Kaoru watches House M.D, and gets a few ideas in his head.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, nor House, and this just struck me when watching the season premier today! Enjoy~!

Idly, absently, fingers played with the hair at the base of Hikaru's neck, twirling the tendrils as his sleeping twin exhaled against his lap. Large, amber eyes were transfixed on the television screen as different characters of a popular television drama gathered around each other in a circle to talk about their feelings. He liked the old man character the best; he made sense...

"..You're trying again?" "Things pass." "Things change, that doesn't mean they get better. You have to make thing better; you can't just keep hoping for the best."

Kaoru's fingers stayed...And he smiled. "Hear that, Hikaru?"


	54. Never

**Title:** Never  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mori-centric (other hosts mentioned)  
**Summary:** There were several things he would never do.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ouran. I know, I know. You can cry if you want to. x3

There were several things Mori would never do: Make Hunny cry (again) and cross-dress.

The first one had never really come into question (Mitsukuni cried a lot, but the things that made him cry were alway fixable) but, when the oddly well thought-out idea of cross-dressing to keep Haruhi within the club, the tall senior refused. Tamaki and the twins begged, but even then, he refused. It was just impractical.

Mori was a man - one of the Morinozuka line - and he would never discontent enough to change that, even for Haruhi. But he'd gladly be her brother.


	55. Matching Mugs

**Title:** Matching Mugs  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** Slight KyouTama, if you wanna squint.  
**Summary:** Tamaki breaks a mug, and Kyouya buys new ones.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't you just love what doujinshi does to me? (I do not own Tamaki, Kyouya or...well, yeah...They belong to Hatori~)

"Um, Kyouya...?" Tamaki pouted. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I broke it - one of the matching mugs I bought us."

"...I don't care."

"But...but I broke it! We don't match now!" There's an edge of hysteria in his voice - utterly distraught over the demise of the poor, flower-patterned mug.

Kyouya, in turn, raises an eyebrow, his own mug clutched firmly between hands.

"I'm...really sorry."

The echoing of a crash and splatter of liquid upon the floor echos, and then Kyouya is next to Tamaki, dragging him out by his elbow to go buy another set of those damned cups.


	56. Tickled Pink

**Title:** Tickled Pink  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairing:** KyouTama  
**Summary:** Kyouya Ootori was not ticklish.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I doth not own-eth Ouran-eth! But enjoy this - I seem to be on a KyouTama kick recently!

Tamaki gapped. "You're ticklish!" he exclaimed before being roughly pushed from Kyouya's body by the brunette himself. Despite himself, the Suoh giggled.

"I am not," was the Ootori's response, eyes slanted; unamused.

"Yeah," Tamaki boldly replied. "And I'm not blond."

"It didn't tickle," Kyouya repeated. "It...hurt, rather."

"You laugh when something hurts." Tamaki chuckled, even when he was punched lightly on the arm. "Here, let me try again - just to be sure."

"What - no! Get off of me!" Kyouya demanded, even as he fell victim to the skilled pianist hands of Tamaki Suoh, laughing despite himself. Tamaki felt vindicated.


End file.
